Legion of the Lost
by KiloActual
Summary: After years of peace, the enemies of Olympus once more threaten rise to threat the peace. With war once more on the horizon, Olympus and its allies must prepare to face this new overwhelming threat. Unknown to them, however, an unknown ally has been gathering its forces, ready to come to Olympus's defense. Will they be able to turn the tide of this war? No OP Percy, No Chaos, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody. This is my attempt to hopefully create an interesting story where Percy leaves camp and joins up with completely different people, a idea that has been done rather a lot. I've read a good number of these in the past, even before I started writing and always wanted to try my hand at it so bear with me.**

 **So with that said, there will be few thing not included in this story. No OP-Percy, no Percabeth or Pertemis (you'll see why in the future), and no joining Chaos. Apologizes for those of you who enjoy those kind of stories but OP Percy is something I want to avoid and the Chaos idea usually ends up resulting in an OP Percy. I do hope you stay and give the story a chance however. You might like it. Should warn you guys that characters will probably be a bit OOC. **

**As for pairings, since I'm bound to get asked about this, I haven't decided yet but I have a loose idea on who I want him to end up but I'm open to suggestion. Anyway, disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plot of this story and some characters.**

 **Now onto your story.**

 _Location: Unknown, Three months after Gaea's defeat._

A lone figure stood in a darken room, waiting. Looking down at his watch, while an unnecessary action as he could easily tell that Apollo's chariot was still in the sky, he grimaced at the time.

 _'She's late.'_ He thought with a scowl. Deciding to wait a few more minutes, the man once more leaned back against the wall. A minute later, a blinding flash of light filled the room, marking the entrance of the woman.

"You're late." The man said with an almost ever present scowl.

"Apologies, brother. It was more difficult to get away from the others than I initially thought." The woman said. "So why have you called me here?"

"Do you remember what I talked to you about a few weeks after the defeat of Gaea?"

"Yes and while I agree with you that Olympus can not solely rely on its children to fight our wars for us, the Olympians will never approve of this. The creation of an army is something they will never be in favor of."

"Then we don't tell them." The man said in frustration. "I know the pain of losing a child. I lost one back when Kronos was rising and I was lucky not to have lost another during this conflict. I have grown tired of seeing our children walk to face judgement in the underworld. Not when we can provide an alternative." The man said with a sadness in his eyes. For too long he has watched the dead children of the gods cross the gates into the underworld, most young children who were killed for reasons they didn't know. His frustration only grew as he remembered the frustrated and weeping faces of the gods as news reached them about the loss of one their young children, powerless to have stopped the death of one of their own due to ancient laws. Contrary to popular belief, the gods cared about their children and wanted them to grow up strong and to experience life. His sister just sighed and looked at her brother.

"So what must be done if we are to build Olympus's army without the Olympians noticing? How would we even go about forming an army?"

"You need not worry about that, sister. I've already begun making preparations." The man said handing the woman a list.

"Oh?" The woman began looked over the list and raised an eyebrow. "This is quite a thorough list, brother." She said rather impressed. "So why am I here? This is seems like something you can do and have been doing on your own."

"Because I need your finalizing a few things but more importantly I need support on this. The others do not trust me and will immediately reject the idea if I were to bring it up, maybe even going as far as to punish those who have already pledged their services or their support."

"Others have pledged their support?"

"A number of the minor gods have agreed with me, especially those with few children in the camps." The man said with a sigh. "Even Thanatos and Fates have agreed to allow a small number of souls to fight for Olympus when this becomes more than just an idea." That surprise his sister. To have the support of the Fates was no laughing matter.

"So where would they be camped? I doubt you can keep an army of any size will remain hidden for long with them constantly on the move. Artemis and her hunters would surely find them with ease."

"I have location in mind but I would need your help creating a barrier like the one at Camp Half-Blood. If I use too much of my powers it would draw the attention of the gods." The man said. The woman looked over the list and sighed.

"Why are you doing this, brother? Why has driven you to take such actions? I doubt that you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

"War, my dear sister." The brother scowled once more. "I fear war is coming and not even young Perseus and all the demigods can save us from this one if we do not prepare ourselves." His sister looked at him with a confused glance. "I have talked to Thanatos and he has informed me that a number of souls have escaped from the underworld as well large numbers of monsters. I have tried to bring this up to the others but they ignored it, deeming as not worth investigating and said to let Artemis and her hunters deal with the monsters. What they do not understand is that these souls could not have escaped unless they had help. Someone is removing these souls for their own purpose and I think it is safe to assume that Olympus will once more be in danger once more." He explained. "I fear our enemies have begun to gather their forces." His sister stayed silent and thought about what her brother had told her carefully. With a sigh, she gave him her response.

"Alright, brother. You've convinced me. You have my support. But tell me, who will lead them?"

"I will let them decide for themselves. For now, I would like to introduce you to the officers selected by the volunteers so far." The man said. The woman simply nodded and the two flashed out.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap.** **Let me know what you guys think. Feedback is appreciated. I will changing a few things as you would imagine since this is an AU.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody. Hope you are doing well. I kinda forgot to mention this in the last author note. I have no set updating schedule. It just sorta happens so I'm sorry if I take a bit of time to update this story. Anyways that's all I got for you today so onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plot of the story and some characters.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Camp Half-Blood, Several years later_

In the years following the end of the war against Gaea and the Giants, both camps enjoyed the well deserved piece. At Camp Half-Blood, the number of demigods increased exponentially, numbering into well into a little over hundred demigods as more and more demigods were brought to camp. Along with the increase of demigods, the number of quests issued also increased, although not by very much. Most these quests were simple quests and rarely resulted in fatalities anymore as one of the members of the quest was usually an older and more experienced member of camp. These newer campers pushed themselves to live up to the example set up by the immortal campers and the hero, Percy Jackson.

As for the son of Poseidon, he spent the past few years helping the campers improve on their skills with a sword while also trying to manage his relationship with his girlfriend, Annabeth, before their recent break up. Contrary to the rumors, it wasn't a messy break up like so many would like to believe. Rather, they both agree that to break it off, although the reasons for them doing so were never stated to others. While two still remained friends due to how long their relationship lasted, there was that general awkwardness left over from the break up.

"Alright, that's it for today. Keep practicing those techniques and when everyone's gotten it down, we'll move on to more advance ones." The son of Poseidon announced as he dismissed his class. Percy, now a 19 year old young man, walked around the arena, gathering up with the some of the extra training equipment with a handful of other demigods and setting them on the racks nearby. Looking at his watch, Percy sighed as it was only around 10AM, giving him plenty of time to kill until lunch. Deciding to stay in the arena, Percy drew Riptide and extended it into it's full length. Hacking away at the training dummy, he let his thoughts wander. One thought process that seem to get his attention was the fact that he was one of the oldest campers now as most camper either left to start their life outside of the camp's borders when they reached a certain age, usually 18, or never lived to make it that far.

Another thing that Percy also noticed was that camp was ending soon and he would be forced to leave, lest he wanted to eaten by Harpies, meaning he would have to find a place to stay until camp started up again. Normally, he would have just stayed with his mother and stepfather but with how old he was now, he felt as though he was intruding in their lives and putting them in danger due to his status as a child of the Big Three, despite what they said about them not minding having him around. No, he would find another place to stay until then.

His thought process was interrupted by a voice behind him, causing him to whip around, sword at the ready. Almost immediately, he recognized the person behind as his mentor and friend, Chiron.

"Steady, young Perseus. I mean you no harm." Chiron said with a smile. Percy relaxed and capped Riptide.

"Sorry, Chiron. I was lost in thought." Percy said apologetically.

"I can tell." Chiron said as he trotted up Percy. "So what troubles you, my boy?" Percy sighed as he began spinning Riptide in it's pen form in between his fingers, a habit he had picked up over the years.

"I've been thinking about how I'm the one of the oldest camper around for starters." Percy said. "Demigods my age don't stay in camp very often. Most have started lives outside of camp or..." He trailed off, Chiron catching on to what he was implying.

"I see your problem." Chiron said stroking his beard until he remembered that Percy was initially going to college with Annabeth. "What happened to you going to college?" Percy flinched at the mention of college, making Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"I was kinda asked to leave. Apparently colleges don't like it when a pack of hellhounds tear up the dorms or miniature hurricanes in the library." Percy said with a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his neck. Chiron just blinked a couple of times as he stared at the son of Poseidon. Percy noticed him staring and quickly took interest in the ground. "I guess I forgot how powerful my scent was." He mumbled to himself.

"It's an easy thing to forget in these times of peace." Chiron said as he collected himself from his shock. "So what do you intend on doing now, Perseus?"

"I don't know. Chiron. I guess I'll stick around until camp ends and then I'll just figure it out from there." Percy said with a heavy sigh.

"Well you have a few weeks until the end of camp so you have time to figure it out." Chiron said before changing the topic to something of a lighter nature. "Tell me, are you ready for capture the flag this evening?" Percy mood instantly brightened.

"Of course. I'm on the blue team this time." Percy said, getting excited for the event. "Of course, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be put on flag defense again but I think that's fair." Chiron could only laugh at the way Percy, like many other demigods, got excited for the event.

"Yes, well I wish you the best of luck, young Perseus. Unfortunately, I must be off. Dionysus has demanded a rematch in pinochle and denying a god is never a good idea. Farewell, Perseus." Chiron said as he began to walk off toward the Big House while Percy waved him off, leaving him alone once more. Unsure what to do anymore and not having the anymore classes to teach, Percy decided to return to his cabin. Walking back to his cabin, he past several demigods that waved to him and said hi, to which he greeted them back. As he reach the cabins, a loud boom came from the Aphrodite followed by a screaming, causing everyone to jump in surprise and turn their attention to the cabin while a group of camper from the Hermes Cabin, lead by Connor Stoll, took off running. As the cabin door opened, a cloud of pink smoked rolled out followed by closely by several members of the Aphrodite Cabin who were each cover head to toe in what looked like pink glitter. The campers that were around to witness the event were quick to laugh, including Percy, who was glad to see Connor still pranking people with his other half siblings despite the fact that Travis was still off at college.

Entering Cabin 3, Percy made his way over to his bunk and laid down. Staring up at the ceiling, he took the time to once more think about his situation. He knew he had to figure out something before he left camp. If he didn't come up with a plan by the time he left camp, he was going to be in bad spot due to his scent would attract every monsters within a couple of miles. With a heavy sigh, Percy closed his eyes and let himself drift into the realm of Morpheus. Maybe sleep will provide some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _As Percy opened his eyes, his vision was filled with the sight of a camp unlike any he's been in before. He seemed be standing in the middle of a crossroad leading to three separate sections of the camp. One path lead to a section of camp that was clearly of Greek influence, which reminded him of Camp Half-Blood in a way, while the another path lead to a Roman section, which reminded him of the Camp Jupiter. The last road really interested him. The road lead to an almost modern area but still held the Roman and Greek influence._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. Turning around, he came face to helmeted face of an armored ancient Greek soldier, a red plume attached to his helmet. The one thing that threw Percy off was the fact that he couldn't see the soldier's face through the openings in his helmets, a black void covering his facial features. The only think he could see, although barely, were the man's eyes, a strikingly familiar shade of blue. Opening his mouth, no sound came out and he remembered he couldn't speak in these dreams. Out of nowhere, a contubernium in full Roman armor ran through him, two of them carrying banners, one with the roman numeral 'VII' and 'XIV' on the other, as well as the other soldiers carried other supplies as they headed to the Roman section of camp. "And to think that this was all just a idea three years ago. Even some lost Romans have joined with us." He said as Percy watched a group of Spartans, or what looked like Spartans, march past, fully armored with weapons in hand, toward the Greek side of the camp. "In time, I hope to finally meet you and that you will join us as well, young son of Poseidon, but until then, keep an eye out. The Fates may still have plans for you." The man said as a final warning, looking directly at Percy. Feeling himself being pulled away, he took one last look around the camp before he ultimately woke up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy awoke to the sound of the horn being blow to signal lunch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and stumbled his way to the door, blinking hard as the sunlight hit his eye. Closing the door behind him, Percy took the time while walking to dining pavilion to try remembering the dream. Like all dreams before, he was having trouble recalling it. He knew someone had spoken to him but all he could remember was a warning that the Fates may not be done with him yet, something he had figured out himself if he had to be honest. Arriving at the dining pavilion, he quickly got his food and sacrificed a portion of it to his father before taking a seat at the Poseidon table. Listening to the announcements from Chiron, including the announcement of capture the flag, which was met with a cheer from the campers, Percy let his thoughts drift slowly back to what took place in his dream, hoping to that remember something about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Legion Camp_

The man with the red plume stood there as the presence of Percy Jackson disappeared. He didn't want to be vague with the young man but he knew what demigod dreams were like and knew that most won't remember what happened upon waking up

"Andromeda." The man turned around to see who had spoken up only to find a IM behind him, showing a small group of men. Unlike him, all the men shown wore a lighter version of the Greek armor that was standard in the Legion, instead of the bronze chest plate. They still wore the normal standard helmets with the exception of the man standing directly in front of the IM as he had a blue plume attached to his helmet, signifying him as an officer.

"Hunter, what do you have to report?"

"We wiped out another group of monsters. I swear they're getting larger each time. Also, the Hunters of Artemis are on the move again. They seem to be growing frustrated with the fact that every pack of monsters their scouts find always end up a pile of dust before they can regroup and deal with them." Hunter said with an amused tone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're starting to get under Lady Artemis's skin."

"Did you clean up after yourselves?"

"Of course, we left nothing behind but piles of golden dust for the wind. As far as the Hunt knows, those monsters killed themselves."

"Good. We mustn't be found out yet, especially not by the Hunt. Lady Artemis would hunt us to the ends of the earth if she were to discover us."

"Well, we seem to be okay on that front. I eavesdropped in on a conversation while Lady Artemis and her lieutenant were away. Apparently, they're can't seem to figure out what's happening to the monsters they keep finding and it's driving them up the walls. Should we keep doing what we're doing?"

"For now but be ready, we were just visited by youngest son of Poseidon and I can only guess what that mean." Andromeda said as he rubbed his chin.

"Wait, you talked to him without me?!" Hunter said loudly. "That's just not fair."

"Don't worry, you can talk to him as much as you want when he comes to camp."

"But who knows how long that'll be." Hunter complained before getting serious again when one of his subordinates came running up to him.

"Sir, we might have a problem." The woman said.

"What kind of problem?" Hunter said.

"The last team just came back from hunting the monsters that escaped."

"Finally. What took them so long?"

"They overheard one of the monsters and they said that the monsters were suppose to meet up with another group here in that clearing. The team set out to find that extra group and it turns out that they weren't monsters."

"Rogue demigods?"

"We don't know for sure." The woman said. "But we think they were mortals. The odd part was that they didn't speak English or any modern language. They only spoke in ancient Greek from what we heard. Along with that, they were armed with weapons and armor from ancient times but we're not sure from which city-state."

"Where are they now?" Andromeda asked, who seemed to be contemplating the situation.

"Dead. They turned hostile when our scouts approached them to try talking to them and were forced to kill them in self-defense. I'm sorry, sir."

"No need to apologize. I won't fault the men for defending themselves. Gather up their gear and equipment and return to camp. We'll see if anyone here can identify it. Also be sure to bury the bodies. Even our enemies deserve that right."

"Yessir." The woman crossed her right arm over her chest with a closed fist over her heart and bowed slightly, the common salute in the Legion, before leaving.

"Let's hope Warrior can at least figure it out." Hunter said crossing his arms as he rubbed his bearded chin, noting that he was going have to shave soon.

"Indeed. Go with them and I'm sorry to have to ask this of you but withdraw your men and return to camp. I'll inform the Gods that founded the Legion of what just happened."

"Got it. See you back at camp, sir."

"You too, Hunter." With that, Hunter saluted and swiped the IM. Andromeda just sighed and made his way to the war room to call a meeting. It would seem they would have to move up their timetables.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for being here. Let me know what you guys think of this story. Considering how new this story is, feed is greatly appreciated. If I got something wrong, let me know because I will admit, it's been awhile since I've read the books. If I change something, I will be sure to let you know so you don't get confused.**

 **I tried to kinda bring up things that you don't see very often in these kind of stories, like the fact that in Camp Half-Blood, demigods tended to leave camp at a certain point, making older campers very few. And instead of making Percy an outcast from the camp, it kinda felt it to be more fitting that the end of the camp coming up serves as the reason why Percy has to leave. Percy is beloved by pretty much everyone in the camp so having them hate him or shun him for whatever reason didn't seem right to me. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also, a bit of a heads up, there will be a timeskip next chapter. You have been warned.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Leave me a comment/review or shoot me a PM if that's more your style. I will do my best to respond in a timely fashion.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading and as always have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody. Welcome back to this chapter of the Legion of the Lost. I hope you are all well. I wanted to thank everyone for reading and more importantly I wanted to thank TheMag1c1an for helping me figure out a couple of things in this story. You have been a great help and I appreciate that.**

 **Now i** **t's time for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong Rick Riordian. All I own is the plot of this story and a few characters.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Legion Camp, a few days later_

Andromeda was in his cabin and cleaning his weapons and armor when the the horn was blown to signal the return of the scouts. Donning his armor, he swiftly exited the cabin. Upon opening at the front door, Andromeda was greet by Nobody, one of the Legion's head officers and main strategist, who was getting ready to knock on the door but looking toward the source of the noise.

"Ah, commander, I was just about to knock." Nobody said, lowering his arm as he turned and saw Andromeda.

"I can see that. Walk with me." Andromeda said as he started off toward the gate, Nobody following close behind. "What can I do for you?"

"I was coming to ask you about our next match against the Romans but it seems we have more pressing matters."

"Indeed. Go find Warrior and Telamonian and have them meet us in the War Room. I'll join you once I find Hunter." Andromeda ordered. Nobody nodded and broke off to head down a different street. Briskly walking down the roads, Andromeda soon found himself waiting near the at the edge of the Greek portion of the camp, watching the scouts emerge from the forest they use for capture the flag and jog across the open field they sometimes use for mock skirmishes. Easily spotting Hunter thanks to the blue plume on his helmet, he waited until Hunter noticed him before approaching. When the scoutmaster did notice him, he said something to his troops before taking two bundles from two of the scouts and heading up to meet up with the leader of the Greek portion of the camp. "Welcome back." Andromeda greet him.

"Good to be back." Hunter said in return. "I see this place hasn't changed much." He said get a chuckle from Andromeda.

"Is that the equipment from the group the scouts ran into?" Andromeda asked to which Hunter nodded. "Alright, let's get going. Warrior, Nobody, and Telamonian are meeting us in the War Room."

"Rather specific crowd. Something you're not telling us?" Hunter asked. Andromeda glanced at Hunter for a moment before looking forward.

"You're far more perceptive than the others give you credit for, you know that?" Andromeda said with a sigh. "The Gods who formed us saw it fit to inform me of certain events that lead up to the formation of the Legion. One of those events were a large number of souls going missing from the Underworld. Long dead warriors escaping the underworld and coming back to life."

"Which souls?" Hunter asked.

"If my hunch is correct then you'll know by the end of this meeting. If not, then we're gonna have more questions than answers." Andromeda said as they arrived at the building. Navigating through the building, they quickly arrived at the War Room. The room was a simple one with a couple of benches on the side and a table in the middle with a handful of the chairs scattered about. The table had a map of the camp on it that still bore the markings from the last strategy meeting for the last mock battle. Laying on one of the benches was Warrior, the one of the best fighters of the Legion and one of the more well-known and well respected officers in the Legion. Unlike Andromeda and Hunter, he wasn't wearing his helmet, letting his honey coloured hair and and pale green eyes show. Nobody seemed to have ditched his helmet as well, showing off his light brown hair and beard and dark brown eyes, sitting near the head of the table. Telamonian, one of the tallest and strongest men in Legion stood on the other side of the table. His hair was a similar shade of brown when compared to Nobody's. His hair was much longer however, and his slightly curly hair reaching past his shoulders where as Nobody's hair reached to the base of his neck down his neck. Seeing the two enter, Warrior sat up while Nobody straightened himself out in his chair and Telamonian stood upright, towering over the other men by at least a foot.

"Good, everyone's here." Andromeda said looking around while Hunter put the bundles of the table.

"So why have you called us here?" Warrior asked, eyeing the bundles on the table suspiciously.

"While Hunter and his scouts took care of a large number of monsters, a few of them managed to slip away during the fighting. A handful of scouts pursued them and overheard them talking about another about group that they were suppose to meet up with. The scouts followed the monster to the mystery group and eliminated them before they could make their presence known. After that, they approached the group, which was made solely of humans." Andromeda explained.

"Humans allied with monsters? Were they demigods? It isn't uncommon for demigods to align themselves with monsters and their masters." Nobody asked.

"We don't know. They were immediately hostile toward my men even though they approached with no weapons drawn. My men defended themselves and they were forced to kill them." Hunter said. "According to the scouts, they only spoke in ancient Greek and their equipment is from one of the ancient city-states but they weren't sure which."

"So you assume we would know?" Warrior asked. It wasn't a far-fetched idea. Warrior had spent much of his time familiarizing himself with weapons and their techniques from all over the world after he joined the Legion as he helped train the new recruits as well as some of the troops having their own preferred fighting style or weapon that came from cultures other than Greece or Rome. What he didn't understand was why the other two were here then. While Nobody was very wise and would possibly know, Telamonian was a soldier who focused more on training and leading his men. Unless... "You know who they are, don't you?" Warrior asked Andromeda. "Why else would the three of us be called here specifically and not just myself or Nobody or just hold an emergency war council meeting instead?"

"I have an idea of who they might be but I never seen this type of arms or armor until now since they come from after my time. You three are here to confirm my theory." Andromeda said.

"Well no need to beat around the bush. Show us what you have." Telamonian said. Andromeda nodded toward Hunter who undid the cloth bundles, revealing the armor and weapons inside. As the equipment came into full view, the three that were laying their eyes on the weapons and armor for the first time stared at it with wide eyes and Telamonian and Nobody paling slightly. Even Warrior, who normally unfazed by anything and feared nothing, seemed to have been unable to hide his shock.

"By the Gods." Nobody muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair before folding his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees. Telamonian gritted his teeth and did his best to control his anger, walking off to the wall and giving it a quick punch in frustration, cracking the wall. Warrior was able to put on a straight face after overcoming his initial shock but internally, his mind was racing.

"Was I correct in my assumption?" Andromeda asked.

"You were indeed." Nobody said looking up at him, catching on to what Warrior was talking about earlier on why the three of them were specifically chosen. The room fell into silence as the revelation settled into their minds. Hunter, on the hand, felt way out of the loop and had no idea what was going on.

"Uh, can someone fill me in? Who are we taking about? Who's equipment is this?"

"It belongs to the Trojans, my friend." Nobody said with a shaky laugh. "We face the armies of Troy." Now it was Hunter's turn to go wide eyed.

"Oh..." That was all Hunter was able to get out. Like Andromeda, the Trojan War didn't happened during his lifetime but he had heard many tales of the decade long conflict while in the afterlife. Andromeda finally spoke up after having a moment to think.

"Warrior, send for runners and have them gather the others here."

"Shall I send for the Romans as well?" Warrior asked, knowing the Romans would want to know where what kind of a threat they faced.

"Do it. Romulus and Remus need to know what we're going up against. Make sure they gather their Centurions as well." Warrior nodded and headed out, looking for a courier. "Hunter, I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, especially after forcing you to come back so soon, but I have another assignment for you for when this meeting is over."

"Don't worry about it. What do you need?" Hunter stood up and collected himself.

"I need you to watch over someone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Camp Half-Blood, a few weeks later, last day of camp_

With the sound of the conch horn being blown, the remaining campers assembled at the dining pavilion for breakfast. After sacrificing some of his food to the Gods, Percy took a seat at Poseidon table and started eating. Taking the time to look around, noticing that most of the campers were already gone, making the dining pavilion feel empty. Listening to the announcements from Chiron and how proud he was with all of them and wishing them the best of luck in the world, Percy decided to finish his food quickly and left to finish packing. With breakfast out of the way, Percy made a beeline straight for Cabin 3 and right to his bunk. He had done most of his pack the night before but never finished as he fell asleep on top of the clothes on his bed that still needed to be packed away. Checking over his duffel bag, Percy made sure he had everything, spare clothes because he always manages to ruin his, mortal money and a pouch full of golden drachma in case of emergency, a canteen filled with salt water, a flask filled with nectar, and a bag filled with ambrosia cubes. With a smile, he zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Walking to the door, he checked his pocket out of habit to make sure Riptide was there before taking one last look at his bunk. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that it would be awhile until he saw it again. Looking away, Percy left the cabin with a sigh.

Stopping off at the Big House on his way out to visit Chiron, Percy found the Centaur standing outside of the building, stroking his beard in thought. Hearing someone coming, he turned around and saw the young son of Poseidon.

"Heading off already, my boy?" Chiron said with as he caught sight of the bag slung over Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah." Percy said with the same sad smile. "I don't know why but I feel like it's going to be awhile before I see this place again."

"You shouldn't think like that, Perseus." Chiron said to him with a stern look. "As long as you keep alert and be careful you'll be back before here before you know it. So do you have a plan for when you leave camp?"

"For the most part." Percy said. "I'll probably go visit my mom and then do some traveling until camp reopens."

"Argus can driving back to the city when he returns. He's dropping off a handful of campers in the city."

"It's fine. I was gonna take Blackjack." Percy said.

"Alright. I will see you soon, young Perseus." Chiron said, pulling the young man into a hug, which he returned. "Stay safe out there." He called out as Percy walked away. Percy just gave him a friendly smile.

"Aren't I always?" He called back which got a laugh from Chiron, knowing full well the son of Poseidon had a knack for finding trouble. Making his way to the stables, Percy found Blackjack where he usually was. "Hey, Blackjack."

 _"S'up, boss."_ Blackjack said, turning his attention to Percy. Percy just sighed at the name. He had spent years trying to convince Blackjack not to call him that but to no avail. " _Need something or have you finally agreed to get me out of the stables and into my own personal one by your cabin?"_

"Not this time. I was wondering if you were up to giving me a lift to Central Park." Percy asked his winged companion.

 _"Sure, I've been looking for an excuse to take a flight anyways."_ Percy just laughed as he and Blackjack walked out of the stable onto the open field before Percy climbed on Blackjack's back and the pegasus took off. With the flight underway, Percy looked back and watched as the camp got further and further away. Turning his attention away from the camp, Percy looked around at his surroundings and couldn't help but notice how peaceful they were. Relaxing at the sight, Percy smiled and thought to himself.

 _'It's only for a little while. What's the worse that can happen?'_

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I have some ideas that I think will be interesting. Also the idea of using the return of the Trojans is not an original one. I can vague remember a story that was published in 2010(?) that had a similar concept to this story. If anyone knows what I'm talking about,** **congratulations, you are spent a godsforsaken amount of time reading Perlia fics.**

 **This chapter reveals a quite a bit. We get some more names and faces in the Legion (still a handful more to come, though most will be minor characters in this story), we discover which group the unknowns mortals belong to, and we get a few hints on who Warrior, Nobody, and Telamonian are.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Leave me a comment/review or shoot me a PM if that's more your style or want a quicker response. I love hearing from you and feedback is always helpful.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I will see next time and as always, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey everybody, welcome back. I hope everyone is doing well. Thank you so much for being here and reading this story. It really does mean a lot to me. Also, I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as much as I am planning and writing it. I know it's not exactly the most interesting story as of yet, it didn't exactly start with the drama of a betrayal or guardian story so I appreciate you bearing with me. Now I just have to do my job and deliver everything in due time. With that out of the way, it's time for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plot of this story and a few characters.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Central Park, New York_

 _'What's the worse that can happen? I just had to ask!'_ Percy thought as he ran through Central Park, ducking underneath a javelin before turning around to deliver a quick, decapitating slash to the a hellhound that was getting too close for comfort. In a moment of quick decision making, he grabbed the top of the shaft and stepped on a lower part of the javelin with enough force to break it before he continued his run.

Back when they were flying over Central Park, Blackjack had noticed something odd when they flew by Hyperion's maple tree and when he told Percy about, Percy asked him land so he could check it out. When he walked over to the tree, he saw a group of people kneeing around the tree, chanting something in ancient Greek while a group of armored individuals stood around them standing guard with hellhounds on chain leashes and javelins stuck into the ground next to them. What happened next, he nor Blackjack didn't need to stand any closer to hear.

"Yes! Free me from this accursed prison!" Hyperion's voice boomed. Percy's eyes widened when he heard this and quickly made his presence known by shouting at the group, breaking those chanting out of their trance while Blackjack quickly got of the area. "No! Do not let him interfere. Kill the sea spawn!" Hyperion ordered, causing the group to turn their attention to the son of Poseidon, who paled as the armored soldiers released the their hellhounds and grabbed their javelins while the ones around the tree stood up and picked up their weapons. That brings them to the present, Percy running for his life through Central Park, killing the monsters if they got to close. He had no idea how long he had been running but he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. Worst of all, he knew he had to be careful where he ran to make sure he avoided as many civilians as possible.

 _'It hasn't even been a day and I'm already neck deep in trouble.'_ Percy cursed to himself as he dodged another javelin. Grabbing it, he spun around and quickly took aim. _'Let's see if that B in Javelin Throwing wasn't for nothing.'_ Throwing it, Percy was actually surprised to see himself actually hit something. The throwing weapon embedded itself through the shoulder of one of the armored soldiers, causing his comrades to stop and pull him out of harms way while the others formed a shield wall in front of them. Using this to his advantage, he quickly took a ready stance and prepared himself as a hellhound lunged at him, moving out of the way before it hit him and killing it with slash down the middle. Hearing the next hellhound, he brought his sword back up, he intercepted another hellhound's lunge with his sword. While he was able to stop the beast from tearing out his throat, its claws left shallow cuts on his torso and leg as it knocked him to floor with its body. Rolling out of the way of its another lunge, Percy quickly plunged his sword into the beast, killing and causing it explode into golden dust. In that brief moment of him looking away, one of the chanters rushed Percy and attempted to decapitate him. By sheer luck, Percy noticed him before it was too late and was able to bring his sword up in time to block the strike. Forced on the defensive as two other chanters joined in the fray, Percy let his reflexes and training kick in, blocking, slashing, and dodging whenever it seemed appropriate, managing to avoid any kind of serious injuries.

Deflecting one of the blades, Percy was finally able to create an opening and used it to smack one of the attackers in the face with the flat of his blade. With a quick thrust, he was able to stab his sword through another's leg, just above the knee, and shouldering them off the sword. Whipping around just in time, Percy was able to deflect the next attack to the side before elbowing the woman in the face before smacking her in the face with a flat part of the blade, putting her out of the commission. The last one came stumbling back into the fight only to be disarmed in his disorganized attack and hit with the pommel of Riptide, knocking him unconscious. Delivering a hard kick to the face of the one writhing in pain on the floor, he rendered the man unconscious as well. As he was trying to catch his breath and assess the light injuries he obtained in the fight, Percy was struck in the arm with an arrow. Hissing in pain as he hid behind a tree for cover, he quickly turned his attention to his new injury. The injury wasn't as bad as he thought, with the arrow going clean through his arm. Clenching his teeth, Percy broke the shaft and removed the arrow, cursing in Greek as he did so. Taking a peek out from behind his cover, another arrow embedded itself into the other side of the tree, causing him to recoil back. Risking another peek, he saw that armored soldiers had taken up a defensive position in front of the two archers in the form of a short shield wall.

"Oh come on! That's just not fair!" Percy yelled out to them as another arrow ricocheted off the side of the tree into the ground nearby. "Well, at least it can't get any worse." He muttered to himself. Getting ready to make a break for the next large tree, a cry of pain caught his attention and Percy looked back around the tree. Barely catching a glimpse of it, an arrow had found it's way into the neck of one of the archers, much to surprising everyone. To Percy, it looked like the weirdest case of friendly fire. Before anyone could really react, another arrow flew through the air and the found it's mark in the heart of the second archer who was looking around to see where the first arrow came from. In the confusion following the sudden arrows strikes, Percy figure it was time to fightback, maybe even get some answers. Rushing out from his cover, Percy caught a glimpse of his unexpected ally. A man in full Greek battle armor with a blue plume on his helmet. He seemed to have noticed Percy as well as he quickly made the bow disappear after killing another of the soldiers before pulling a sword out of seemingly nowhere and charged the confused attackers.

Creating a miniature hurricane around him, Percy was the first to collide into the shield wall, the storm around him knocking the shields out of the way and the soldiers off balance as it caught them by surprise, creating a gap for him to charge through. Breaking through, he made a low slash that cut into the thigh of one of the soldiers and smacking the man with the flat of his blade before being forced to back away by the spears of the three remaining attackers.

Forgotten by the enemy, Percy's unknown ally stabbed his sword through the back of one of the soldiers. Pulling the blade back out, he swiftly defended himself from the man next to him. Percy quickly rejoined the fray as he lunged forward with a stab only to have it deflected by the shield before having to block a thrust from their spear. Being forced back after a couple of minutes of trading blows and light injuries, Percy and his ally soon found themselves side by side, both them and the enemy soldiers taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Percy." Percy greet his new found ally in between breaths with a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hunter." He replied, shaking Percy's hand.

"Any idea who these guys are?"

"The ones in the armor are Trojans. The others ones were most likely demigods from the look of it."

"Great. Not even a day outside of camp and I already got people trying to kill me." Percy groaned. He had a feeling today was gonna suck. "Any idea why?"

"You're Percy Jackson, take a guess." Hunter replied. "Now as much as I would like to play 20 Questions with you right now, how about we send these two back to Hades first. Deal?"

"Deal." Percy got into his fighting stance once again. Hunter grinned under his helmet as he took his battle stance. The two exhausted Trojans quickly got back into their shields back up and got ready to fight. Creating another miniature storm around him, Percy charged his opponent. This time, however, the storm lack the force of the first one as exhaustion and the injuries were starting to take its toll on the son of Poseidon, giving the Trojan a better chance at fighting back. The two exhausted combatants continued to clash weapons until Percy finally gained the advantage when he cut the Trojan's forearm on his spear arm, causing him to drop his weapon in pain. In the brief moment where the man was focused on his injury, Percy slipped past the shield and cut the back of the man's knee, forcing him to one knee before Percy kneed him in the face which knocked him on to his back and caused him to drop his shield. The man made one last attempt to get up but was met with the point of Percy's sword at his throat. Giving one last dazed and angry look at Percy as he shift to sit on his knees, the Trojan spat at Percy and closed his eyes, ready for the blade to pierce his throat but was instead knocked out by the young man.

As Hunter and the Trojan circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, the Trojan noticed that Hunter shifted his gaze to watch Percy as he took down his opponent. Making the first move, the Trojan tried to run his spear through his opponent, only to for Hunter to simply avoid it. Dodging the thrust from the spear, Hunter grabbed the shaft of the weapon and pulled it from his grasp, causing the man to be pulled forward with the weapon as he tried to hold on to it. This act was soon met with Hunter striking the man in the head with the pommel of his sword, causing him to stagger back and release the weapon. Willing his sword away into a ring, a silver ring with a sea green band around it, Hunter pressed a button on his watch, which expanded into a shield over his left arm, and took the spear in his right hand. The Trojan drew his sword as he recovered from the hit and tried to continue his attack so that Hunter couldn't use the spear's range to his advantage, only to have the sword blocked and Hunter stab the spear into the man's foot, pinning him to the ground. As the man started to screamed in pain, Hunter bashed the rim of his shield into the Trojan's face, effective silencing the man and ending the fight. Returning his shield into its watch form, he turned to talk to Percy only to find him pointing Riptide at him.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Percy asked. Hunter just raised his hands in surrender.

"Like I said, I'm Hunter. And as for knowing who you are, it's not hard. You're one of the most famous and powerful demigod of this era. We've all heard your name and deeds." The answer didn't get Percy to put his sword down.

"Why did those people want to kill me?" Percy said keeping him at a distance as Hunter wandered the battlefield and checked over each of the bodies.

"They want you out of the way. To them, you're one of their biggest threats." Hunter said with a sigh. "It's was my job to watch over you and make sure you were safe in case they came after you once you left camp. In a stroke of irony, you decided to pick a fight with them first. I would have been here to help you sooner but you got a head start when you left camp and took a pegasus while I had to find and steal a vehicle to catch up." hunter explained. He thought about how it was a good thing that the Legion forced him to learn how to drive when they did otherwise he might not have made it in time to help Percy.

"Why were you ordered to follow me?" Percy asked, blinking hard. He could feel himself sweating and his breathing was starting to become labored but he just chalked it up to him exhaustion.

"You're important to Olympus and her children. Many of demigods look up to you and the Gods respect you, even if some of them don't like you. Your death would be a massive blow to the morale of the demigods of both camps and would greatly boost the morale of the enemy."

"So how did you find me then?" Hunter stood up and whistled. A few seconds later, Blackjack ran in from the side, his wings folded against the side of his body.

 _'S'up, boss. I see you met my new friend here.'_ Blackjack said.

"Your friend, Blackjack, was kind enough to help me find you. He told me about what happened at Hyperion's Tree."

"I'm surprised he trusts you. Blackjack normally doesn't like anyone besides me." Percy said lowering his weapon but not put it away. If Blackjack trusted him enough to let him help him then he could trust him enough not to hold him at sword point. As he was lowering his weapon, Percy started to really feel full the effects of whatever he was coming down with.

 _'Boss, you feeling alright? You look a little pale.'_ Blackjack asked. Hunter cursed in ancient Greek when he watched Percy sway back and forth before ultimately falling over. Catching him before he could hit the ground, Hunter checked Percy's pulse and letting out a sigh of relief as he found it.

"He's must have used up too much of his energy while fighting but there's something else wrong." Hunter said as he looked him over. Percy's skin was clammy and he was start to burn up. Quickly rushing over the where Percy discarded the arrow that had struck him earlier, he examined the arrowhead and could immediately knew there was poison that coated the arrowhead. "Does he have a bottle of water or something I can use to help heal him?" Hunter asked as he threw the broken arrow to the side as he walked back over.

 _'I think I saw the boss stuff a canteen in his duffel bag. Try that.'_ Reaching into the duffel bag, Hunter found the canteen Blackjack mentioned, next to a flask of nectar, which he mentally noted for later, after a few moments of searching. Opening it up, he could immediately tell it was sea water. While there wasn't a lot inside, there was enough to at least begin the healing process. Pouring most of it on his wounds, the salt water began to take effect as the injuries began to heal. Using the last bit to pour it on his face, Percy's eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped his lips.

"Why does it feel like I just took on the Minotaur in a wrestling match?" Percy groaned.

"That arrow you were hit by was poisoned." Hunter explain as put the canteen to the side and walked back over to the Percy's stuff and grabbed his flask. "I used the water in your canteen to start the healing process and counteract the poison but we need to get back to camp to get you checked out by a healer to make sure all of the poison is out of your system." Handing him the flask, Percy took a sip from it and immediately began to feel better. Getting up, Percy walked over the his stuff and took out a new shirt. He decided that he could trust him as not only Blackjack trusted him but also saved his life, or at least gave him time to seek actual help.

"How? Camp Half-Blood is closing today, remember?" Percy said as he tossed his torn and bloody Camp Half-Blood shirt to the side for the moment. He sustain a few injures in the fight but between the nectar and the salt water, all his wounds, except the one on his arm, had healed.

"I'm not talking about your camp. I'm talking about mine." Hunter said as began collecting his arrows when a roar of distant monster was heard on the wind. Percy looked around on edge while Hunter seemed unfazed by it. "The wind lies. They're further than you think." Percy didn't seem to take any comfort in that. "Let me collect my arrows and we'll get going." Hunter said with a sigh.

"What about the bodies?" Percy asked, looking at the bodies.

"The Trojan's, at least the ones that are dead, will turn to ash after awhile. Whatever magic brought them back from the dead seems to cause their bodies to disintegrate after awhile. Found that out the hard way, by the way. Halfway through burying them and the bodies just fall apart into ash. My scouts were not happy." Hunter said with a chuckle at the reaction of his scouts when they went to move the body, only to have them dissolve into ash.

"And the demigods?" Percy asked and Hunter immediately released a heavy sigh, knowing full well that, unlike the Trojans he had killed, they weren't the dead brought back to life. They were and

"Hopefully they'll grab their friends, both dead and alive, when they wake up and if not, the detachment my commander sent will find them and give them a proper burial. They may be our enemy but they still deserve to be treated like people." Hunter said as he collected his last arrow and places it back into his quiver. "Now if you have any questions about who as Shall we be off?" Percy thought for a moment before nodded and turning to Blackjack.

"Think you handle can handle it?" The pegasus just let out a huff.

 _'Do I think I can handle it? Of course, I can.'_ Blackjack said as if his pride had been challenged.

"Well, you heard the pegasus. Let's go." Hunter said as he and Percy climbed on the winged horse. With that, Blackjack took off, albeit with a bit more of a struggle as he wasn't use to the weight of two people. With them in the air, Percy could still feel the poison in his body and knew that soon enough it would start taking effect again.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Legion camp." Percy turned and gave him a confused look. "You've been there before, I've been told, in one of your dreams." This only caused more confusion for the young son of Poseidon. "Never mind. You see it when we get there. I'll guide Blackjack. For now, you should rest. You're still recovering."

"How do I know I can trust this legion you're a part of?" Percy said not wanting to fall asleep while heading to the unknown place, no matter how appealing the idea of sleep was.

"I swear on the River Styx that you will be safe when we arrive at the Legion camp and no harm will come to you." Thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the oath. "The Legion fights on the sides of the Olympus and her children. We all swore to do so. Now rest, young Perseus. We still have a ways to go." Percy reluctantly agreed before closing his eyes to rest. Sleep came quickly and he began nodding off. Feeling Hunter grasp his shoulder to keep him steady and to keep him from falling off of Blackjack, he thought he heard him muttered one last thing. "Rest well, little brother." With that, Percy once more lost consciousness.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for being here. We have our first fight scene in this chapter so be sure to let me know what you guys think because I haven't really done anything doesn't involve firearms. I had to go through this chapter several times and edit several portions multiple times because they seemed too outlandish and crazy. I don't know. Any feedback would be appreciated for this.**

 **So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Leave me a comment/review or shoot me a PM is that's more your style.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading and as always, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey everybody. Welcome back. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone. It's been about two months since I updated and I feel bad for not doing so and this chapter has been on the verge of completion for awhile. Anyways, besides that, I have no idea what else to include up here so I guess I'll move on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plot of the story and a few of the characters.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Legion Camp_

As Percy began to come to, he could immediately tell he was no longer on Blackjack. Instead, he was laying in a bed, albeit a rather comfortable one. As he began to force himself awake and get up, a quiet groan escaped his lips, alerting to the person nearby that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake." He heard a voice from the foot of the bed. Looking over, he saw a woman in her early to mid thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Tell me, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over and handed him a glass of water.

"Better, thanks." Percy replied as he graciously took the water a quickly drained the glass of its contents, immediately feeling better.

"That's good. You were brought here by Hunter after you two landed. He was quite worried when you didn't wake up. Told me that you were poisoned and wanted to make sure you were alive." She explained as she began checking him over. The process took a few minutes but soon enough the woman was done and concluded that the poison had been successfully removed from his body and there were no further complications.

"Alright, you're all clear. Poison's all gone and that nasty cut on your arm is gone."

"Thanks, umm...?" Percy trailed off, realizing he didn't the woman's name.

"Sarah Winters, daughter of Apollo." She answered him, realizing why he trailed off. "I'm the senior healer here in the Legion." She explain and held an hand out to shake, which Percy did.

"Percy Jackson."

"Oh, I know who you are. Almost all of us here at least know who you are and what you've done." Sarah said with a smile almost as bright as her father's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact the others to let them know you're awake."

"Alright. I'll try not to escape while you're gone." Percy joked which got a laugh out the medic. He was still too exhausted to make any kind of attempt like that. Soon another voice joined sounded from the door.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Percy." Percy and Sarah both looked over and Hunter leaning on the door frame, still in full armor. "You did good, Sunshine."

"Well after you barged in here yesterday, half panicking over Percy and half swearing unholy vengeance on the Trojans and their allies if he didn't make it, how could I not do everything in my power to make sure the son of Poseidon fully recovered?" Sarah teased. "Now watch him while I go fetch the Andromeda. He's probably overflowing with questions." With that, Sarah left the infirmary, leaving the former hunter and the son of Poseidon alone. The two were silent for a solid minute until Percy finally broke it.

"Thanks." Hunter looked at him with a bit of confusion. "For helping me out back there. I probably wouldn't have made it if you didn't stepped in."

"No thanks necessary." Hunter said with a raised hand and a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better." Percy said as he got up and got himself another glass of water, noticing that it was still bright out. "How long was I out? I noticed you and Sarah mention I was brought in yesterday."

"You ended up sleeping through the rest of the day. It's about six something in morning." Percy nodded and thought about it as he drank from refilled glass of water.

"So what happens now?" Percy asked as his hand brushed against his pocket to make sure Riptide was still there in case things took a turn to the worse.

"We wait for the commander to make his appearance. He wanted to talk to you about some things but until then, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have. To the best of my abilities, of course." Percy nodded in agreement, already deciding on his first question.

"So what is the Legion? Both you and Sarah mentioned that you're part of it. Is it a part of the Roman legions because if that's the case, I never heard of you while I was Praetor of New Rome."

"No, we hold no real ties with New Rome, or the original Roman Empire, for that matter, although we do house three of their legions in our camp. The full name of the Legion is the Legion of the Lost. We started off as an all Greek army with no name to go by."

"So how did you guys get your name?" Percy asked.

"I was getting to that." Hunter responded before chuckling, half because of Percy's embarrassed look and half because of how they got their names, although the latter turned the laugh bittersweet. "The name was actually thought of by one of the recruits. He had noticed a common theme when it came to the people who joined us. Originally, he meant it as a joke, saying, 'We were a legion of lost souls.' We all shared a good laugh over it but there was truth to those words and in the end, the name just stuck." Hunter said. "You see, the Legion of tendency of recruiting people who have lost their purpose or have lost something important."

"And what did you lose?" Percy asked, unable to stop himself before the words came out. Hunter looked at him with a bit of surprise before laughing. "I am so sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"It's fine, just be careful when asking about people's pasts here in the Legion. Many of us don't like talking about our pasts. They bring up memories many don't wish to relive." Hunter said. Percy nodded in understanding. "As for myself, I lost my chance at happiness with the woman I loved."

"What happened?"

"I died." He said with a chuckle while Percy eyes went wide in surprise. "She killed me, accidentally, of course." Percy's face at this point caused Hunter to let a full laugh. As Hunter recovered from the laugh, he heard the door open causing the two to look back. In the door, they saw a man in full armor with a red plume on his helmet and Sarah standing behind him. "Ah, Andromeda. Glad to see you finally made it."

"I take it everything is well with the youngest son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah. I just told him how the Legion got it's name and what I lost that caused me to join." Hunter said as he walked over to helmeted man. "Percy, I'd like you met our commander, Andromeda. He may claim that he only runs things on the Greek side of camp but he actually has pull over the whole camp, Romans included."

"Nonsense. I leave the dealing of Romans to the twins and JT." Andromeda said, holding his hands up innocently.

"That is when JT and the Ninth are actually at the camp." Hunter said while Andromeda just chuckled. "JT is the Legate in charge of the Ninth Legion." He quickly added for Percy.

"Yes, the Ninth Legion does spend a lot of it's time away from the camp. Their activities aside, I'm here to answer any other questions you might have." Andromeda said as he walked over to Percy and took off his helmet, revealing jet black hair, sun kissed skin with a few freckles from his time in the sun, and electric blue eyes. Percy nodded and began asking his questions and did his best to keep his attention on the man answering his questions as he gave Percy some background on the Legion. He told him briefly about their history since their formation three years ago and the purpose of the Legion hoped to fulfill once they made themselves known to the Gods, of the loss many of soldiers in this army have face and the determination that drives the stop it from happening to as many people as possible, and finally of the oncoming war and the how the enemies of Olympus have been gathering their forces and bidding their time until they're ready to strike. Despite his ADHD, Percy was mostly able to keep focused on the information presented to him, let his mind wonder to only other question, this one being a question only he could answer himself. By the time, Andromeda had finished and Percy was out of questions, he had already come to his decision. "So anything else I can answer for you?"

"Just one. Where do I sign up?" This surprised both officers of the Legions. They weren't expecting him to want to join, at least not this soon.

"Are you sure about this, Perseus? You have done more than enough in your short lifetime than any of us in ours, in our old lives and this one."

"Isn't that why you brought me here? To recruit me?" Percy asked, confused.

"Not really. My mission was to watch over you and protect you, which admittedly, I could have done better in doing. I brought you here because despite the salt water counteracting the poison, the poison was still your body and the effects of the water were starting to fade and you needed a healer."

"You could have just dropped him in a lake or pond instead." Andromeda said. Hunter just stopped and thought about it before responding.

"I...didn't think about that actually. I was too focused on making sure you didn't fall off of Blackjack." Hunter said causing the Andromeda to drag his hand down his face.

"Hunter's stupidity aside," Andromeda sighed causing Hunter to shout a 'hey' in protest, "we weren't going to try recruiting you until after you died and even then we weren't going to make the deal seem important because you have already done so much for the Gods and not many would want to partake in another war." Percy knew what he was talking about. Many of the campers, specifically the older campers, didn't want to be part of another war. They've lost many too friends and siblings in the past two wars and welcome the peace with open arms, Percy included. Yet, upon the hearing all of this, Percy couldn't help but get involved and do his part to help and protect the camps and all of camper.

"Trust me, the idea of being a part of another war isn't something I'm particularly thrilled about but I would rather join up with you here and stop this threat before the camps get involved over having the campers sent in again to fight another war that would cost more young demigod lives." Percy explained causing Andromeda to sigh.

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable as is your willingness to sacrifice yourself in their place. " Andromeda said before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just pray to the Gods this is the right choice and won't cause any trouble for any of us."

"What are you talking about?" Percy said.

"Hunter, do you want to do the honors?" Andromeda asked as he stood up and picked up his helmet, holding it under his arm.

"With pleasure." Hunter said as he removed his helmet, showing off jet black hair and a beard that had been recently trimmed and all too familiar sea green eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Perseus Jackson, I welcome to the Legion." Out of nowhere, a horn was the sounded, surprising the three demigods. "Looks like you get to meet everyone after all."

"And here I thought that horn was for me." Percy said, looking back at the two other demigod, getting a laugh out of both of them.

"Come, there's a great deal of people who are eager to meet the Hero of Olympus." Andromeda said, leading them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Central Park, New York_

A lone hellhound made it's way through the wooded area of Central park, sniffing the ground that once served as the battlefield for the brief skirmish between the Trojans and their allies and the son of Poseidon, picking up on the blood that splattered about the scene. Finding the blood with the strongest scent, the monster soon followed it and found several things; a empty canteen that carried the scent of the sea, a bloodied torn shirt, and a broken arrow cover in dried blood. As the hellhound went to try to lick some of the dried blood off the arrow, a silver arrow penetrated it's neck and the monster soon dissolved into golden dust.

"Foul beast." A girl in a silver parka muttered to herself. "Now why were you so drawn to this place?" The girl in silver continued to say to herself as she began to investigate. However, as soon as she found traces of a fight, she immediately called upon her Goddess.

"Katelyn, what's wrong?" A young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen with auburn hair said running to the Hunter.

"Milady, there seems to have been a struggle here." The hunter of Artemis said. "There are arrows embedded in and around that tree and there's dried blood around the place as well as signs of recent struggle from how the ground is." Artemis nodded her head, noticing the signs as well.

"Is there anything else? Something that could tell who was fighting?"

"There were these, milady." She presented the items she found.

"A camper?" Artemis asked no one in particular as she examined the shirt. _'But which one?'_ She thought to herself. Grabbing the canteen, she opened it up and the scent of the sea greeted her senses, making her fear the worse for who the camper might have been.

"Milady, is everything alright?" the young hunter asked.

"What was this the last thing you found?"

"No, milady. There was this broken arrow." Handing the Goddess the broken arrow, Artemis carefully observed the arrow and aside of the blood of certain sea spawn, noticed the traces of poison on the arrowhead. "Is something the matter, milady?" the hunter asked, seeing her Goddess go wide eyed.

"Katelyn, go get Thalia and tell her to meet me in my tent immediately."

"Milady?"

"Now!" The hunter nodded and took off running to find the Lieutenant of Artemis. Artemis quickly returned back to the Hunter camp with the found objects and entered her tent and started preparing to head to Olympus when she heard the tent flaps open as someone step in.

"Milady, is there a problem?" Thalia questioning voice was heard behind her. After the end of the last war, Thalia had asked to be allowed to continue aging after the war until she was at her prime as the Great Prophecy from the first war was no longer in effected, a request that Artemis accepted. However, even after a few years, very little of Thalia's appearance changed, the only difference being her growing a few inches taller and her hair being slightly longer.

"Thalia, I'll be heading up to Olympus soon to inform them of some urgent news but I need to check something with you before I go."

"Okay, sure? What's do you need?" Thalia asked with a bit of confusion.

"Tell me, do you recognize this?" The Goddess said, holding out the empty canteen. Thalia immediately recognized it.

"Yeah, this is Percy's. Annabeth got it for him a few years ago. How did you get this?" The confusion in Thalia only growing.

"Then it is as I feared."

"Milady, what's going on? Did something happen to Percy?" Thalia said, worrying for the well being of her cousin.

"We don't know. One of the hunters came across signs of a fight and we found that and a torn camp shirt at the seen along with this poisoned arrow with Perseus's blood on it." Artemis said. "It is likely he got away but we aren't sure where he's gone. For now, I must report to this council. You're in charge of the Hunt while I'm gone." Artemis could sense the turmoil brewing in her lieutenant and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Thalia. I'm sure he's alright."

"Yes, milady." Thalia said, calming herself down a bit. Artemis smiled at her friend as she left, leaving Artemis on her own to flash to Olympus to call the council to give them this troubling news.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we get an introduction to the rest of the Legion as Percy takes his tour around the Legion camp and formally joins.**

 **So what did you of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Let me know with a comment/review or shoot me a PM if that's more your style.**

 **Anyways, thanks again and as always, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hey everybody. Thank you so much for being here. I hope I'm doing a decent enough job to keep your attention. Also I'm sorry for the hectic update updates. I don't run on schedule and I'm going to college soon, which is surprise to everyone including me.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan. All I own is the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Olympus Council Chambers_

As Artemis flashed into the Council Chambers, she looked around to see who was present, seeing Dionysus asleep on his throne surrounded by empty cans of diet coke and Hestia tending to the hearth. Hearing the distant boom of thunder, the Goddess turned and saw her father on the his throne, who was surprised to see her.

"Artemis, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with the Hunt?"

"Not with the Hunt but with something we found. I was just about to call a meeting."

"Allow me." Zeus raised his master bolt and sent a bolt of lightning into the sky, the following thunder echoing for miles. Within minutes, the rest of Olympians appeared and Artemis went to her throne.

"Brother, please tell me there's a reason for calling this meeting?" Hades said from his throne, rubbing the side of his temples. "Things have been quite busy in the Underworld."

"Artemis is actually the one who wished to call this meeting?" Zeus responded.

"Oh? And what seems to be the problem?" Athena asked, now more interested in the conversation. Athena wasn't the only one who was now intrigued by the fact that Artemis wanted to call this meeting. Apollo, Hermes, and even Ares had seemed to be paying slightly more attention now

"Did your girl scouts run into something they couldn't handle?" Ares said with a chuckle.

"There is no monster too tough for my girls. Unlike you, who would run in mindlessly, my hunters have tact." Artemis shot back. "No, I called this meeting because I fear something has happened to the son of Poseidon." Poseidon sat up almost immediately at the mention of his son while quiet whispers filled the room. Hestia, like Poseidon, had a look of worry on her as she was quite fond of the boy while Hades raised an eyebrow at the news.

"What had happened to Percy?" Poseidon asked, leaning forward.

"We're not certain but one of my hunters came across the site of a skirmish while we were in Central Park and we found the a camp shirt and a poisoned arrow with Perseus's blood on it as well as one of his personal items. More so, I can't seem to sense him either."

"Are you sure it was his?" This time it was Apollo who asked.

"My lieutenant confirmed it was and I'm sure the blood was his." Artemis confirmed. Poseidon seemed to grow more worried at the thought of his only son dying.

"So do we have any leads on where to find my son?" No one said anything for a few minutes until Hades broke the silence.

"Well if nothing else, I can assure you that young Perseus has not entered the Underworld, brother." Hades said looking at his brother.

"At least, we know he's still alive." Hermes said optimistically.

"Dionysus!" Zeus called out.

"H-huh? What?" Dionysus stirred from his sleep and looked around the room. "What's going?"

"Poseidon's son has gone missing. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Oh." Dionysus seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and relax back into his throne. "I think I heard Peter Johnson talking to Chiron about visiting his mother after leaving camp."

"We didn't sense him with his mother but maybe she can provide some insight to where he's gone." Poseidon said. Nodding in agreement, they contacted Sally Jackson through IM, showing Sally washing dishes and humming a tune with a smile. "Sally." The woman jump a bit at the sound of the voice.

"Oh! Lord Poseidon!" She said with a bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Please, Sally, there is no need for that." Poseidon said with a smile but it went away quickly, something Sally noticed.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Sally, have you seen Percy?"

"Percy? No, not recently. Why? Has something happened to him?" Sally started to worry for her son.

"We don't know. We found a some of Percy's things but we can't seem to find him. I was hoping that he had made his way to you."

"No, he hasn't." Now Sally had become increasingly worried about the safety of Percy.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sally. You have nothing to worry about." Assured Poseidon. Sally looked at the IM and she steeled herself.

"Poseidon, find our son." Sally said. Despite it not even being said as a threat, it sent a shiver down the Gods' spines.

"We will. You have my word" With that, the IM was swiped away by Poseidon. The throne room went quiet for a minute until Apollo spoke up.

"That wasn't even a threat and I still got chills."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Hades quoted with a chuckle.

"The lengths a parents is willing to go for a child is truly a wonder." Hestia said with a smile.

"Back to the topic at hand. Until further information can be provided on the whereabouts of the son of Poseidon, Artemis and her hunters will search for any trace of him along with their regular duties. Is that understood? The rest of us will keep an eye on our domains and look for any signs of him." All the Gods nodded in agreement. "Good. Meeting adjourn." Zeus said as he slammed his bolt on the floor and disappeared in a bolt of lightning with the other Gods following soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Legion Camp_

As the three demigods walked through the camp, they gained the stares of the many of those they passed. While many saluted to Andromeda, others looked in almost awe at Percy as he walked along side them, making the young son of Poseidon feel almost embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it too much, Percy. They'll get it over in a few days time. They did the same thing when they met many of us." Hunter said, clasping Percy on the shoulder. "Hades, they should still do it some of us." He stopped and gestured to group of men in black armor over in one of the training fields, sparring against each other. The sparring sessions was being observed by a number of bystanders.

"Who are they?"

"Those are the Myrmidons and that," Andromeda answered and pointed to the man who had a black plume on his helmet as he took down several opponents with his wooden training sword. "Is their Achilles." Percy watched as he deflected blow after blow and dodge when he had to but he was untouchable. Each of his attacks were quick and precise and not long later, there was no one but him left standing.

"Is there no one else?!" He shouted to the crowd. No one dared step forward. Seeing no one else wanting to challenge him, he eyes landed on Andromeda, Hunter, and Percy. Walking over, he removed his helmet and greeted them. "Andromeda, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Warrior, we were just showing Perseus here around the camp. He has volunteered to join our cause."

"Has he now?" Warrior looked Percy over before continuing. "It's been some time since I last saw you, young Perseus. You've have grown into a fine young man."

"Uh, thanks?" Percy said, a little embarrassed he didn't recognize him. Taking a closer look at him, it took a moment before it clicked in his head and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're Ac-."

"Warrior, his name is Warrior until we introduce ourselves to the gods. Only then can we drop the names." Andromeda said causing Warrior to frown.

"Unfortunately. Of all the names you could have come up with, why was 'Warrior' chosen as mine?"

"Because you refused to give us a name so we all came up with one then put them in a helmet then whichever one I drew was your name." Andromeda explained. "Out of all of them, I think Warrior was one of the better ones."

"I wanted to name you Pyrrha." Hunter called out from behind Warrior. They turned to look at the demigod as he corrected a Myrmidon's stance with a bow. When the Myrmidon let the arrow loose, it land dead center of the bulls-eye.

"I suppose I should thank you then." Warrior said with a continued frown. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you once again, Perseus. I'm sure the others are eager to meet you. Feel free to stop anytime if your ever looking for some practice." Having said that, Warrior slipped back on his helmet and head back into the training fields.

"Best we continue." Andromeda said with a smile. As they continued their walk, they found Telomonian drinking and arm wrestling with the men. After greeting them and introducing himself, he went back to join the men. By the time he joined back with them, a group of Roman Legionaries from the Ninth had joined the group as well and the whole group got even louder, prompting the three demigods to quickly leave before they were challenged to any show of strength. Arriving at the War Room as part of their tour, they found the last three officers from when the Legion was first formed.

"Ah, so the son of Poseidon has finally awoken." Nobody said with a welcoming smile as he saw them standing in the doorway, causing the rest to turn around as the three demigods entered. "I am Nobody. I serve as the head strategist for the Legion. It is a pleasure to meet you, Perseus." The next to speak up was a man with a blue cloak over his armor. Unlike the most of the other officers who had plumes on their helmets, his didn't and instead had a something close to a metal fin on the top. Removing his helmet, like Hunter and Perseus, he had green eyes and jet black hair, although his eyes were a few shade lighter, and looked very familiar to Percy.

"I'm Athenian. I serve as a secondary strategist for the Legion and one of the officers in charge of the camp's defenses. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Athenian said with a smile as he shook Percy's hand, who was surprised to find out that they had met before.

"And I am Argo, leader of the Argonauts. I serve as the other Greek officer in charge of the camp's defenses and my troops serve as either camp defenders or our marines and sailors, should the situation demand it." The last man said. He was blonde with piercing blue eyes. While looking at him, Percy could see the man vaguely reminded him of Luke in terms of appearance, giving him the impression that he was in someway related to Hermes.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Percy said shaking hands with the Argo then Nobody as he came around the table.

"You'll have to forgive Athenian's look. Someone thought it would be funny to show him _300: Rise of an Empire_ and he immediately took an liking to Themistocles and decided to base his uniform off of his but with proper armor." Hunter said jokingly.

"You already had the blue plume on your helmet. Thought I should mix it up a bit." Athenian said with a smirk before turning to Andromeda. "Has he been introduced to the others?"

"Everyone except the Romans." Andromeda answered as he leaned on the table. "Before we head off and meet them, Perseus has volunteered to help us in our fight against the Trojans."

"Really?" Nobody said a bit surprised. "Can't say I'm surprised to hear that he'd help us, just that he's doing so this soon."

"Has it been decided on with whom he'll be stationed with?" Argo asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping one of you would offer some advice."

"Give his track record, I'd think he'd fit in well with the Myrmidons unless one of you would rather take him." Nobody said replied with a smile.

"No, he's skill would be wasted on camp defense." Athenian quickly stated.

"I'll take him. My unit took a few losses in our last fight so I have a few men without partners. Plus, I could use a few more heavy hitters." Hunter said after a few moments of though.

"Percy, any preference to where you would be sent?" Andromeda asked. Percy just raised his hands in surrender.

"This is your army. Just tell me where to go and I'll do my best to do as I'm told."

"Then it's decided. You're to join Hunter and his scouts." Andromeda said with smile. Before he could continue, two flashed of light filled the room, causing everyone to blink hard as their eyes began to adjust back.

"Alright, nephew, we're here. Now where's this new recruited you spoke...so...?" A male voice trailed off.

"Oh my, this isn't what I expected." A female voice said. Standing in front of the two gods was Percy, who was rubbing his eyes, hoping he hadn't just gone blind. As his vision adjust back to normal, Percy locked eyes with the two gods.

"Uncle Hade? Aunt Hestia? What are you two doing here?" Percy asked.

"We should be asking you that question. Your disappearance was a the topic of the last Council meeting." Hades said as Hestia quickly walked over to the youngest son of Poseidon and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you are alright, Percy." Hestia said with a smile. "What bring you to the Legion camp?"

"Young Perseus is our newest recruit. He volunteered to join us against the Trojans." Andromeda said as he wrote something down and place a drachma on top. A second later, the paper disappeared with a small flash.

"Always getting yourself into trouble, aren't you?" Hestia asked, pinching his cheek as the youngest son of Poseidon as he just chuckled. As Hestia released him, she turned back to Hades. "Shall we give the blessings now, brother?"

"It's probably for the best that we do." Hades said stroking his beard.

"Wait, blessing?" Percy asked with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Percy. It's nothing too serious. Just similar to what the Hunters of Artemis get." Hunter said as put and hand on Percy's shoulder. "No new powers or anything. Just you won't age and can't die except in combat. Can't get sick which is also nice as enhanced stamina and endurance."

"Ah, okay. I'm fine with that." Said a relived Percy. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well normally, we have an oath but we can get to that later. For now, just hold still." Hestia said before she turned toward Hades. "Shall we, brother?"

"Of course, sister." They both laid a hand Percy's shoulders and a second later, Percy glowed with a black and orange aura before it faded.

"You have our blessing, nephew. I know you will serve Olympus faithfully." Hestia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Percy said with a bow.

"Now we must be off. Stay safe, everyone." Hestia said giving each of them a hug, stopping at Percy. "We'll keep your location hidden from the rest of council for now but you will have to reveal yourselves eventually. Your family and friends are worried about you."

"Yes, Aunt Hestia." Percy said, his eyes drifting to the ground in guilt like a child being scolded.

"Good. Until next time, young Perseus." She let go of Percy before turning to Hades and with a nod, the two flashed out, this time without blinding everyone in the room. After a moment of silence, a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Kneeling at the door was a young man in Roman armor.

"Ah Titus, are the others present as well?"

"Yessir. The Legates and other Centurions waiting just outside. We didn't wish to disturb you while you were talking to Lord Pluto and Lady Vesta."

"That is very kind of you. Let them know they can come in now."

"As you command." The Centurion stood up and walked out.

"Legates?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

"While the Centurions and Praetors lead New Rome's cohorts and legion, the legions here are lead by a Legatus, or Legate." Andromeda answered. "You're about to meet all three." It was then that eight people walked into the room, each wearing Roman armor.

"Perseus Jackson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." One man said walking up to Percy, talking off his helmet and stuck out his arm. The young man was had a closely shaven head with little black hair still visible and was built like a fighter. "I am Romulus, son of Mars and Legate of the Fourteenth Legion." He said as he and Percy grasped forearms in a Roman salute. "These are my Centurions, Samantha Tiberius of the First Cohort, Marius Aquilia of the Fourth, and Diane Vitallion of the Eighth." Percy greet of them and each other them saluted him. After that another man walked up to Percy. He looked exactly like Romulus but was leaner and his hair was grown out to a short length.

"I am Remus, Romulus's twin brother and Legate of the Seventh Legion. We were named after the twins that founded Roman. My Centurions are Titus Quinn of the First Cohort, Elizabeth Virile of the Third, Daniel Maximus of the Sixth, and Michael Cross of the Ninth. My Legion is fortunate to have not taken as many casualties as the Fourteenth and the Ninth so our numbers are still at near full strength." Like before, Percy greet Remus first before greeting each of the Centurions. Once he was done, the last young man stepped forward. He had black hair like the others but he was lean with short hair like Remus. Unlike the other Legates and Centurions, whose armor was polished and shiny, his was still a bit dirty and damaged, showing scratches and dents in the metal.

"I'm James Titus, Legate of the Ninth Legion. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my current appearance. I just returned from another campaign against the Trojans and haven't had time to repair my armor. Unfortunately, I have no Centurions to introduce you to. The other cohorts besides my own are all gone, including the Centurion that commanded this cohort along side me." The man said with half smile. "You can call me JT."

"Sir-" Romulus started but was quickly interrupted by the JT.

"Just JT. We are equals here, Romulus." JT said. While Percy didn't understand the meaning behind it, even he knew JT and the Romans were keeping something hidden.

"As you command." Romulus saluted and quickly stepped back in line with his Centurions.

"Thank you, Romulus." JT smiled at other Legate. "Apologies. Romulus thinks very highly of me. An honor I don't deserve."

"It's no problem." Percy said, not sure how to respond.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, son of Neptune." JT said, giving him a Roman salute. "However, we'll have to talk more another time. I must attend to my legion." With that the leader of the Ninth left to find his men.

"Us as well. I'm sure there's a mountain of paperwork just waiting for us, eh, brother?" Remus said, nudging his brother.

"Don't remind me, Remus." Romulus groaned. "I much rather be training new legionaries than paperwork." Remus laughed at his brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll take our leave now. Commander, keep us informed of any new developments on our enemies. If they dare turn their eye on New Rome, the Seventh Legion will fight to the last to protect her." Remus and the other saluted the Greek officers and soon followed JT as they made their way out.

"So Percy, what do you think of everyone?" Hunter asked as once the last of the Romans left.

"They're certainly interesting. I'll be lying if I said wasn't looking forward to get to know them. Might have some trouble remembering everyone though."

"It can be a bit overwhelming at first but you'll get use to it." Andromeda said. "You only have to meet one more person."

"Really, another one?! I just got introduced to like 15 different people. I'm not going to remember everyone at this rate."

"Yes but this one is by far one of the most important people you'll meet because he'll be partner until further notice." Hunter said before whistling. A second later, the sound of metal clanking came from the hallway and soon a knight filled the doorway. The person has on steel plate chest piece with gauntlets and greaves covering their hands and feet to match. On one shoulder, they had a metal pauldron and a leather one on the other that was strapped across the their chest and connected to their belt. Around their waist were belts that had leather strips and pads and cloth that cover most of the man's legs, leaving only the metal covered shins downwards exposed. The cloth itself was worn out but an emblem could still be seen on it. The emblem was a shield with horizontal line in the middle. On the top half, there was a red boar over a background of yellow while on the bottom was golden lion over a background a blue.

"Sir?" The man asked, his voice slightly echoing from inside his helmet. The helmet had a sugarloaf shape but it was clear that the visor in the front could be lifted and lowered. The visor itself had a the eye slits as well as what looked like a cross near where the cheek would be.

"Jacen, meet your new partner, Percy Jackson." Hunter said. "Percy, meet Jacen Crane." Percy walked up to him and realized that he a few inches taller than himself. Percy wasn't short by any means but he still had to tilt his head a few degree.

"A pleasure." Jacen said as he took Percy's extended hand and shook it.

"Jacen, take Percy and help him get settled. Tomorrow, you two will start practice with one another and get a feel for how each fight."

"Got it. Come on, Percy. I'll show you to where you'll be staying." With Percy and Jacen left, leaving the officers alone to discuss other matters. As the pair walked, Percy couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by everything. All the new people, the new location, the new lifestyle that will likely come with living as part of a secret army. It was all so much. As his mind raced, a voice suddenly tore him from his thoughts. "Don't think about it too hard."

"What?"

"You're overthinking everything. I know it's a lot to take in but try not to think about it too hard. All the names and faces are bit overwhelming but you'll get it use to it. Just focus on now what's in front of you and you'll be fine."

"That obvious, huh?" Percy chuckled. "Thanks."

"Of course. We're partners now. We look out for another, have to if we're to survive out there." Jacen said before stopping in front of a small cabin. "Welcome to your new home." Jacen said putting an armored hand on his shoulder before letting Percy ascend the few stairs up. "Oh and Percy," Percy stopped and turned to face his new partner. "Welcome to the Legion." With that Percy just smiled and entered his new home.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for being here and read this story and I know it hasn't been updated in awhile and I apologize for that. I've been at college. Bad news is that I haven't had much time to work on my stories, good news is that I passed all my classes for my first semester there so huzzah.**

 **Now couple of important things to mention, don't worry about all the new characters,especially the Romans. They'll all serve their purpose and have their time but for now, don't worry about them. Just keep them in the back of your mind or something.**

 **Also I know Hades and Hestia are a bit overdone when it comes to stuff like this but of all of the gods, they're most flexible. So I apologize if it ruffles any feathers but oh well.**

 **But all that aside, what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Let me know by leaving me a comment/review or shoot me a PM if that's more your style.**

 **Thanks again for reading and as always, have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hey everybody. Welcome to this chapter of Legion of the Lost. Thank you so much for being here and for being patient. I get so little time to work on this in college.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but there's going to be a timeskip in this chapter. It's honestly just there to help move the story along because as much as I want to, writing a day by day account would take forever.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan. All I own are few characters and the plot of this story.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 _Adirondack Park, New York, Four month later_

The day had just reached mid-afternoon as Percy and Jacen circled each other, weapons drawn and in their ready position, Percy with Riptide in one hand and Jacen with his longsword resting in an upper guard. When comparing the two, they were complete opposites. While Percy preferred the light and maneuverable fighting style that came with fighting with Riptide in Greek armor, Jacen preferred two-handing a longsword while in heavier plate armor for extra defense.

As a crow cawed nearby, they made their move. Being quicker, Percy dashed forward, swinging left then right. Jacen easily shifted his guard, blocking both strike. As Percy came at him again, he feign striking from above and attacked right but still, Jacen's guard held, parrying the attack with ease and pushing the son of Poseidon back. Now it was Jacen's time to strike. Almost immediately, Jacen swung his sword with one hand in a wide horizontal arc, causing Percy to quickly dodge underneath it, using his sword to deflect the blow in a shower of sparks. Not wasting a moment, the knight grabbed the hilt of his sword with his other hand and swung the blade in an downward motion. Percy barely had time to bring up his own sword to deflect the blade to the side before Jacen's next move. Ramming his armored shoulder into the chest of Percy, Jacen took advantage of the staggering blow and brought his arms back up in a diagonal cut upward, forcing Percy to jumped out of the way as the blade grazed his armor.

"Dude! That could have the killed me!" Percy complained.

"I trust your abilities to dodge out of the way." Jacen argued back with a hidden smirk.

"And what if I didn't?"

"Then I guess I would have to look for a new partner."

"Jace!"

"I'm joking, Perce." Jacen said with a chuckle that echoed slightly in his visored barbute helmet. Before they could continue to argue, a voice interrupted them.

"Jacen, please do your best to not kill your partner." They turned to see Hunter standing nearby, apparently observing the fight. "At least wait until we're back at camp so Sarah can fix him up if you do."

"Hey!" Percy shouted indignantly, causing to other two to laugh at his expense. "Is it too late to switch units? I'm pretty sure the Myrmidons wouldn't give me this much trouble."

"No but do you really want to do near constant training with Warrior? They'll run you ragged." Hunter asked as he approached them. Percy's thoughts immediately went back to the last time he did long term trained with Warrior and his Myrmidons. While Percy was good swordsman, even one of the best if rumors were to be believed, Warrior took him down within a minute and the drills they were forced to do left him exhausted like never before.

"Never mind." Percy said, forming his mouth into the a tight line. "So was there something you needed or did you just come to watch us practice and make fun of me?"

"Bit of both. We're getting ready to move, we just got word that the last of the Trojans have been dealt with and our wounded have been healed meaning we're packing up."

"What about the monsters that we missed?"

"The Hunt can take care of any stragglers. They won't think much about random group of monsters beyond where to put their arrows and knives. As long as the Trojans are dealt with, our job is done here."

"So where to next then?" Jacen asked.

"There's a Trojan encampment to the west so we'll head that direction and meet up with Clayton's Spartan contingent to provide assistance in taking them out." Hunter said as the three of them start walking back to the main encampment. "Once everyone is pack, we'll leave." Both Jacen and Percy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on, Hero. Let's make sure we haven't left anything behind." Jacen said, calling Percy by his unofficial nickname while Percy just let out a sigh. Because of how well known Percy was with both the Romans and the Greeks, they felt it fitting that he had an alternate name as well in case they come across someone that might know him. It also bothered the young demigod to no end so that was added bonus.

"Fine but let's see if you can keep up this time, Tin man." Percy retorted as the two ran off.

Hunter had a half a smile as he watched the two demigods go before his attention turned skyward at the cry of the falcon. As his smile quickly turning into a frown, Hunter ran back to catch up with the two demigod. Things were about to become a lot more interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Adirondack Park, elsewhere_

When the Hunt got word of a large group of monsters and possibly demigods hiding out in the Adirondack Park, they immediately took action, thinking they were possibly leftovers from Kronos' army trying to come together. However, what they found was a few hellhounds licking their wounds along with piles of golden dust and ash along with clear signs of a conflict. Broken arrows, discarded weapons and armor, blood from where people were injured or killed. They were at the site of a battle yet neither side's human combatants, both living and dead, were anywhere to be seen. It wasn't the first time they encountered this too. More often than not, the Hunt would catch wind of large groups of the monsters traveling through the wilds only to the find piles of dust and ash when they got there. Now once more their prey was snatched from them, leaving them wounded monsters that couldn't talk and were eliminated with ease.

"You got to be kidding me! Again!" One of the hunters fumed as she looked over the battleground, stomping in frustration before taking a deep breath and running a hand through her long hair. "Something has to give. How do these people keep beating us to the punch?"

"They have to be getting their information from somewhere but from where?" Another asked.

"And what's up with these battlefields we keep coming across? I can understand the dust but what's with the blood and ash? It doesn't make sense. If they're injured, where's the trail or body?" A different girl stated. In the back, Thalia and Artemis watched over the rest, both equally frustrated at the turn of events.

"What do you think, Milady? Think someone is telling them where we're heading and what we're hunting?" Thalia asked as she picked up and examined an arrow before looking back the goddess, who stood there in thought.

"No, few know where we are at any given time or what we hunt and there have been many times where we found hordes untouched." She said as she crouched down and picked up a handful of ash and examined it before letting it get blown away with the breeze. "However, what we've seen is that in those cases, we've found no ash or anything that creates it."

"So you're saying is whatever the source of the ash is our culprit."

"Possibly. There are many things that we do not know in this situation." Artemis said as she stood up. As she did so, a falcon let out a cry and she smiled. "However, it seems we have other prey to hunt. Come along." With that, the Hunters of Artemis took off running.

It didn't take them long to reach what was once a camp site and a fairly large one at that. Examining the site showed them that it was quickly taken down, the fires were only recently doused and the ashes still warm to the touch, indentations in the ground from where tents and people had been were still visible, but more importantly, their footprints were still there and could be tracked.

"It seems they think they can outrun us. Girls, let's put that to the test, shall we?" The hunters all let out a cheer in response and they ran after them, following the tracks the group that had been there prior had left behind.

The hunters were in high spirits. They were in their element and they seemed to be gaining on their prey. They had even caught the glint of something metallic reflecting sunlight. Following the foot prints further, it became clear that the group had split up, one group heading forward while a smaller group broke off, still headed off in the same general direction on a tangent. Following in suit, the Hunters of Artemis split up to run them down. It was only a matter of time before they caught them and finally got the answers they so desperately sought.

Artemis and Thalia lead a group following the largest group and as they continued to give chase, it became more and more apparent that something wasn't right. Despite them giving chase and the speed they were going at, they now seemed to be only slightly closing the distance. Normally they would easily run down anyone that tried to flee from them but this group seem to be match their pace to some degree. Along with that, from what they could remember of the area, there was only a large river that was too deep to wade through and currents too strong to swim across in the direction they chose to run so unless they had means to cross it or travel down the river, they would be caught between the river and her Hunt.

As the trees began to thin out and the river became visible, the Hunt came to a halt as their eyes widened in surprise. On the other side of the river, they caught a sight of what looked like an knight between the trees in the distance. One of the hunters quickly nocked an arrow and let it loose at the knight. However, just as the arrow was about to make impact, the knight suddenly stopped and shifted his body out of the way, the arrow deflecting harmlessly off his armor. To the hunters that could see him, it looked like he turned back to look at them but to Artemis, she saw him subtly stick out a hand to what she assumed was a partner or companion to signal for them to wait. The knight took off after that without looking back again and they soon lost sight of him.

"How did they get across?" One of the hunters asked as she and a few other girls looked for anything that give them a way. "They must have had a way across!"

"I'm not seeing anything! How did they do it?""We're going to have to swim.""We can't. Those rapid are too strong." The hunters all started talking at once.

"Milday, what should we do?" One finally asked above the rest causing them to turn to her for guidance.

Artemis was deep in thought. They had no way across yet they clearly made it across if that person was anything to go off of.

 _'So how did they do it?'_ Artemis thought to herself. As they thought about it, Thalia walked up to the water and put the butt of her spear in. However, instead of it sinking into the water and stones, the metal end had found some kind of resistance just beneath the surface of the water. Bringing it back up, she frowned and poked down at it with her spear once again, only for her spear to hit the bottom with ease.

"Thalia, is something the matter?" Artemis asked her lieutenant. Thalia quickly looked back and shook her head.

"No, milady. I was just checking to see if they had something under the water that let them walk across. I thought I felt something but it's seemed to be nothing." Thalia said.

"Strange." Artemis went back into thought before sighing. "No matter. We'll let them have this victory today."

"Milday?" One of the hunters said as they all looked at her in almost disbelief.

"By the time we finally make it across to continue the chase, they would be long gone." Artemis said with a unusually calm tone. " No, let them have their victory. We know they exist and the prey they seek is the same as ours. We'll run into each other soon enough and next time, they won't get so lucky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the Legion scouting party, the second group had just reconvened with everyone else, breathing hard after having to run from Artemis and her hunters. While normally Hunter wouldn't have been as winded, using his abilities while also fleeing had drain him a bit. He could tell the same had occurred with Percy as he was panting harder than usual.

"Glad to see that you made it." Hunter said approaching Percy and Jacen. "Any trouble with the plan?"

"One of the hunters took a shot at Jacen but besides that no problem. They only saw him"

"Good. Are you alright?" Jacen asked the knight.

"I'm fine. Percy warned me in time and it deflected off my armor. My concern is that the Hunt knows we exist now. Are you sure this was the best idea?"

"The Hunt has known that someone has been messing with their hunts for awhile now. Hordes of monsters don't just turn into dust without reason. We've just given them an image to direct their anger toward. Also, being outrun by a man in plate armor can't be considered good for one's confidence either, especially when their use to being the fastest ones around." Hunter said with a shrug. "Expect more arrows coming toward you when we next meet them formally. Or have them mistake you as the leader of this group."

"Oh joy." Jacen said with a groan.

"They're not all bad. At least once you get to know them." Percy said as he pat his friend's shoulder.

"Just because you had a few good experiences with two of them doesn't mean the rest of them don't hate us." Jacen said. Hunter was about to open his mouth before Jacen pointed at him. "I don't want a word from you about the hunters. You're a biased opinion as is." Hunter closed his mouth.

"Fair enough." Hunter said before turning to the rest of his men and speaking loudly to get their attention. "Alright, the Hunt has given up chasing us for now but we're not out of the woods yet. Catch your breath for now but stay on alert. We leave in 5 to meet up with the Spartans. Knowing Clay, we'll be walking onto a battlefield. If the fighting's already started, I want everyone in support positions. Archer are to harass the Trojan back lines, skirmishers and hoplites guarding the archers and intercepting anyone that comes their way, and once they've been routed, skirmishers and archers will hunt them down should they manage to run. Are we clear?"

"Yessir." The rest of men responded, glad for their moment of rest. While they were exhausted from the battle and the run, they were thankful for the additional endurance training and sprints that Hunter put them through to make sure they could keep up with the Hunt. They had all heard the rumors of how the Hunts treats those who dare mess with them and their prey, especially men. Needless to say, none want to find out if there were any truth to those words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Spartan Contingent, Several miles west at the edge of the Adirondack Park, An hour later_

The roar of battle echoed through the field as the Spartan phalanx pushed forward and clashed with the Trojan line. Shield met shield as they slammed into one another. The round Spartan shields against the rectangular Trojan ones. It was an unconventional tactic but the Spartan captain saw that this could be an advantage if they could get past the Trojan spears. It took several pushes and the loss of more than a handful of men but now that they were past them, Spartan swords began cutting into the Trojan soldiers.

 _'Good. Now we just need to keep the pressure on them.'_ Clayton thought as he ducked his head and let a spear glance off his helmet before slipping his blade between the shields of a Trojan and into the man's chest. It didn't take long for the Trojan's first line to collapse and their second line were just as ill prepared as the first. Still armed with their spears, they couldn't switch without leaving them exposed and the tight formations left them little room to maneuver. A cry of pain ripped through the air not long after from back of the Trojan lines, just loud enough to heard over the clashing and clanging of weapons and armor.

"Arrows!" He heard one of the Trojans yell from the rear and Clayton looked up as a hail of arrows began to rain on the Trojan's back lines. He almost called for his own men to raise their shields but he noticed that even the most wayward arrow still found a place within the Trojan lines. Looking in the direction the arrows came from, he noticed the scouts and archers from Hunter's group in the trees as they rained bronze and steel onto the Trojans. His skirmishers and hoplites were positioned at the base of the trees with the hoplites ready to charge in as shocktroops to assist his Spartans, lead by the strange knight and his partner.

"Send them back to Hades!" Clayton screamed, invigorated by the arrival of his allies. His men let out a roar and pushed forward, knocking the Trojan frontline off balance and the piercing through their formation. With the formation broke, another cheer from Hunter's men rang out as they took the opportunity to charge the confused Trojans. Those that able to form some semblance of a formation where meet by the raging son of the sea god as his miniature hurricane pushed aside spear and shield alike. After that, few could hope to stopped the charge of a fully armored knight as he smashed through what was left of their line.

Now in the middle of what was now a brawl, the knight and his partner were an unstoppable force, even without the hurricane. The son of Poseidon was a force of nature in himself and Clayton could have sworn that the ground shook as he fought. He easily deflected attacks meant to kill and slipped past the spear and shield, sinking his blade into weak points of the armor and into any exposed flesh before retreating to defend his partner from any spear that hoped to exploit his knight's exposed back.

The knight was in no means weak either. If his partner was a graceful fighter, the knight was a sharpened instrument of brute force with his longsword, expertly twisting and spinning his blade to deflect attacks and cutting down anyone not hiding behind a shield. As the spears of the Trojan shieldbearers were thrust toward him, he would deflect some and let the others glance off his armor before grabbing a spear and pulling the Trojan off balance and sinking his blade within them, all while the son of Poseidon continued to harass those around them.

Another volley of arrows rained down on the broken Trojan lines, killing more and completely breaking what was left of the Trojan lines. With the loss of their formations, the Trojans realized that they couldn't keep up their previous offensive and were about to rout.

"No prisoners!" Clayton yelled. The men responded with a war chant. "No mercy!" Another chant as his men began to encircle the remaining the Trojans. Within minutes, the Spartans closed in on the remaining Trojans and cut them down. With the fighting now over, the Spartans looked over the battlefield and looked over dead and wounded. Any Trojans they found were put to the sword while Spartans were taken away so their injuries may be treated.

"Looked like a good fight." A voice from behind Clayton. Turning around, he saw Hunter walking toward him with a friendly smile. "Though you and your men would have ended up surrounded if we hadn't showed up."

"We are Spartans. When are we not." Clayton replied with a grin of his own as he removed his helmet, revealing black hair and beard with a light scar on his upper lip and nose and eyes that seem to flicker with a slight flame in them, and grasped Hunters forearm. "It's good to see you, my friend. Still playing with that bow, I see."

"It's part of who I am now, in this life and last." Hunter said as they let go of the other before getting serious. "How bad was it this time?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. As much as I hate to admit it, the Trojan shield wall was holding up better than our phalanx. Had to get creative but I think father would be proud with how we fought today." Clayton ran a hand through his black hair. It was easy to see his resemblance to the god of war.

"What's left of the Trojans did go to Italy and would become the Romans after the war." Hunter pointed out.

"Fair enough." Clayton said spitting off to the side. "No monsters this time around though. Guess I have you and your boys to thank for that."

"Possibly but you can pay us back later. We manage to piss off the Hunt earlier and would rather not stick around in case they do decide to pursue us." Hunter said with a slight huff. Clayton laughed at that.

"Pissing off your lady is never a good idea so I'm with you on that one." Clayton said still slightly chuckling. "Let's gather up the dead and go home."

"Best plan I've heard all day." Hunter said as the two walked off.

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you much for reading. I hope this was interesting for you to read as it was for me to write. I kept editing and redoing different portions of the chapter, trying to improve it until I finally felt it was a good place but that's for you to judge.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Leave a comment/review or shoot me a PM if that's more your style.**

 **Thanks again and as always, have a great day.**


End file.
